Jen vs Ash
OC vs Real! Battle of the Pokemon Trainers Jen, The OC of FictionFaction Who will be going against Ash Ketchum! Jen McCartney Jen was always wanting to be like her big brother, Jak, her first ever Pokémon she had was her Ponyta, named Glen, when Glen evolved she had Shuckle, and Hoot Hoot on her team, also known as Koopa and Hooter, she then found Dodrio that she then called The Three Musketeers! And then she had traded her Pumpkaboo, named Mary, for her Arcanine, named Arch, after this they had beaten the 7th Gym and now were going to fight the 8th Gym Leader, Bianca, The Ghost Type Gym Leader, then Beating them, she had gone to fight the elite 4, and she had found Melloetta with her friend, while getting to the elite 4 Ash Ketchum (Region: ???) Pikachu Thunderbolt Quick Attack. Electro Ball Iron Tail Greninja Double Team Cut Ariel Ace Water Shuriken Talonflame Steel Wing Brave Bird Flame Charge Razor wind And there will be a mystery pokemon! THE FIGHT Ash and Jen were in the forest Jen: Hey You! I Challenge you to a Battle! Ash: Then let's go! Jen: Alright then.... Jen: Go Arch! Arch: ARRRR Ash: Go Greninja! Greninja: Greninja! Jen: ARCH USE FLAME BURST! Ash: GRENINJA USE WATER SHURIKEN AND DOUBLE TEAM Both Pokémon used there moves, causing a massive explosion Greninja and Arcanine were still standing Jen: RETURN ARCANINE, AND GO GLEN Glen: RAPIDAAAASH! Jen: NOW USE FLAME BURST Ash: AND DODGE IT! Glen was too fast and then tackled Greninja, and then using Flame Burst, burning Greninja Greninja: Greeeninja... Ash: COME BACK GRENINJA, NOW GO PIKACHU! Jen: RETURN GLEN, AND NOW GO HOOTER, AND USE STEEL WING AND CONFUSION Ash: PIKACHU USE IRON TAIL TO COUNTER CONFUSION AND USE ELECTROBALL AFTER! Hooter flew up and came down lightning fast and tried using steel wing, but Pikachu dodged Pikachu then ran at Hooter and Hooter tried using Confusion on Pikachu but it deflected off Pikachus Iron Tail, confusing Hooter instead Houter was then blaSted away with ELECTROBALL Jen: RETURN HOOTER, AND GO ARCH, AND ARCH USE OUR SECRET TECHNIQUE!!! Ash: PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT! Pikachu and Arch ran at Each other Arch then used Double Team, and then used Flame Burst, Pikachu tried to dodge, but missed, and then the Arcanines then crushed Pikachu like a pancake, defeating Pikachu Ash: PIKACHU, NO!... Jen: IS THAT ALL YA GOT? Ash: (sigh) Well....GO GRENINJA! Greninja: Greninja... Ash: USE WATER SHURIKEN! Jen: ARCH USE OUR OTHER STRATEGY NOW! Arch had then used Flame Burst, but into the ground, like Dig Arch had then used Quick Attack from behind Greninja, but was hitold you Water Greninja, then Arch had been defeated Jen: NO, NOT ARCH! Jen: Go My Three Musketeers! Jen: AND USE TOXIC AND THEN USE QUICK ATTACK Ash: USE WATER SHURIKEN AGAIN! The Musketeers and The Greninja went at Each other The Musketeers had Poisoned the Greninja and then tackling them to a wall Greninja then used Water Shuriken, but missed Jen: NOW USE BITE AND TOXIC Ash: USE WATER SHURIKEN AGAIN! The Musketeers used bite on Greninja and used Toxic again Greninja then threw many Shuriken at the musketeers, finishing them Jen: UGH...Hmmmmm.....Go Hooter Jen: Now...I want you to snap out of your confusion and use Confusion, Agility, and then Fly! Hooter then snapped out of its confusion and then used Confusion on Greninja, confusing them, they then used Agility boosting there speed, they then picked up Greninja with its claws and used Fly, slamming the Greninja to the ground, killing the Pokemon in Process Ash: NOOOO! Just Go Talonflame and use Brave Bird and Steel Wing! Jen: THEN RETURN HOOTER AND GO GLEN, THEN USE FLAME BURST AND QUICK ATTACK Glen: RAAAAPIIIDAAAASSH Talonflame then flew at Glen and then used Brave Bird, but missed Glen then used Quick Attack, knocking down Talonflame Glen then used Flame Burst, crushing TalonflAme Ash: NO! K.O.! Summary Wow! So Arch vs Pikachu, Arch wins by using it's best strategy, Flame Burst and Double Team..Arch and The Musketeers vs Greninja, Greninja wins byou defeating Arch with an Advantage, Water Types, The Three Musketeers were also Weak, and her Koopa, didn't wanna fight, but Greninja could easily beat it, now Glen vs TAlonflame, Glen Wins, Talonflame at this point was kinda slow, and Glen could easily counter Brave Bird, and Quick Attack can't be dodged, so it could counter Brave Bird, if used at the right moment, and Flame Burst may be fire type, but can crush opponents! So the winner is Jen... *pic of Jen Winner is shown* (This battle was a replacement of the Next Time fight) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles